


Starting Over

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Starting Over

"You never have time for me!" Dana yelled.

"I told you that I have a responsibility to this city!" Leonardo growled.

"And what about me?!"

"I told you about this even before you became my girl!"

"But you never said that it would always be about the city and never about us! Maybe you need to date the city instead of me…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I think we need to take a break for a while."

Leonardo growled at those words and turned around angrily and walked away, leaving a sad Dana behind.

"Maybe I was a bit too harsh," she thought. "Well, he will calm down if I just give him time." But over time, even though Dana could see that Leo was calmer, her words hurt him deeply. He would gently ease away from her when they were close to each other. She tried talking to him, but it never worked; he would politely excuse himself and then go and work out or go on patrol.

"I've lost him. And it's all my fault; I think I need to go to my uncles for a while. He lives in the quiet country side and that's what I need for a while," she said sadly as she began to go to the surface. She was passing by the clean water area of the sewer when she saw Leonardo taking a small swim with his brothers. He glanced over at her and saw her look at him, but she quickly looked away and tried to head to the surface.

"Where is she going?" Leonardo asked softly.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Dana said she was going to the country for a while." Mikey said as he began to get in the pool. He then stopped as he saw a seriousness in Leo's eyes.

"Country? How long will she be gone?" He asked sternly as he turned his full attention to Mikey.

"Um, last time she told me she said it may be for a month or so," Mikey said, now afraid that Leo was looking so serious.

"What?!" Leo gasped. He then jumped out of the pool and looked to see Dana attempting to climb the ladder up to the top of the sewer. "Dana, stop!"

She spun around and saw Leonardo; his shout started her so much that she slipped and got her foot tangled in some nearby rope. She tried to get loose, but she couldn't. This gave Leo the chance to catch up to her.

"And where are you going?" He asked as he walked near to her and began to get her untangled.

"To the country for a while; I need to leave for a bit to clear my head."

"Dana, you're not leaving. I know you well enough to where if you leave, you will not visit us for a very, very long time. I don't want that," Leo said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Dana turned away in sadness, but he pulled her with her back to his chest and he whispered in her ear.

"Don't be upset, Dana; I know you really didn't want us to take a break. You were just upset. I was wrong too. I should take more time to be with you," he cooed as he pulled her closer. He then turned her around to where she was facing him and she buried her face in his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry, Leonardo! No I never want us to take a break; I love you!" Dana cried out.

"Shhh,…don't be upset. I love you too." He cooed as he wrapped in a tighter hug. He then picked her up and carried her back into the swimming room. For fun, he gently tossed her into the pool.

"LEONARDO! Now, I'm all wet!" She laughed as she tossed water at him. She then laughed as he swam up to her and began to gently kiss her in the crease of her neck. She gasped in surprise and began to laugh. "Leo!"

"What (kiss) is it Dana (kiss)?" He said in between his kisses.

"Honey, that tickles! Stop it!"

"Nope (kiss). I'm in my mating (kiss) season. And I have to make sure you know how special you are to me," he said. He then went under water and began to gently nibble her on her stomach. Now that her shirt was wet, she could feel every nibble. She tried to swim away, but he held her waist as he now began to peck gentle kisses on her stomach.

"LEO!" Dana laughed, now squirming even more. He then surfaced and began to fiercely kiss her on her lips and jaws. He was attacking with such gentle and persistent force that it made her sink in his arms. Finally, he let her lips go.

"Now are you convinced that I love you?" He purred in her ears.

"I always knew you did honey; I just wanted more of your attention," she said as she nuzzled him in the crook of his neck. He groaned in pleasure and then helped Dana out of the pool. He wrapped a towel around her first and then one around his neck.

"Now, let's go and get some dinner," he chuckled.

"Don't you have patrol?" She teased him.

"I will let my brothers go tonight; for the next few hours, it's just you and me," he said as he pulled her close to his chest and kissed her once more.


End file.
